At Last
by Legacy Now
Summary: There's a dance formal at Sunnyside for the toys. This is Buzz's big chance! Will he tell Jessie how he feels?


**Note~***

Hello there, people in computerland! This is my first Toy Story fic, and I hope this turns out good. :) I'm also brainstorming another Toy Story fic, but it's an AU... :) Can't give out too much information! haha Hopefully, I'll get it up before the end of the month...! :D That's my goal :) Plus it's... **_Buzz/Jessie _**:D I became a shipper oh so not long ago :) :D

**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR TY3** so sorryyyyyyyyyy ;;

Songs: "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely" (Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera). "El Beso del Final" (Christina Aguilera). "At Last" (Etta James). _(Italics are song lyrics.) _

Don't own the songs mentioned down there... Or Toy Story for that matter. Or Disney. Wait, if I did own Disney, Miley Cyrus would be outta her office LONGGGGGGGG ago. ... Or would she already be dead by the hit men I hired? blahahaha Plus some other star wannabes. hehe...

Enjoy! R&R! :D

* * *

**At Last**

* * *

_You're invited to..._

_Sunnyside's 1st Summer Dance Formal!_

_Held in: the Butterfly Room of Sunnyside Daycare_

_Hosted by Barbie and Ken_

_July 16, 6:30 PM  
_

_Bring fellow toys, the more the merrier!_

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Rex glanced anxiously at the clock, the hands indicating that seven o'clock came and went. "It's been more than half and hour!"

The women decided to get extra fancy for the dance, so they went into the Caterpillar Room to pretty themselves up for the night. The day care was closed for the long weekend, so Woody and the others hid in Bonnie's mother's car and got off when they arrived at Sunnyside.

"Relax, Rex, they'll be here when they'll be here!" Woody breathed, also excited for the night.

After they moved into Bonnie's house, Woody learned that Bo Peep was next door to the house they were in. This made him a very happy cowboy, and he was beyond joy when they reunited after being separated for so long.

The music started to carry on through night, getting more toys to dance on the dance floor. The disco ball shined around the place, dazzling the room with brightness. Stretch was the DJ, jamming to the music she played.

The cowboy noticed his longtime friend Buzz was standing at the window still, gazing at the setting sun with a concentrated, unbreakable stare. The Sheriff climbed up to the window and placed a hand on the space toy's shoulder.

"Hey..." he smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm..." stammered Buzz, a nervous look on his face. "I'm fine."

There was a moment of silence, but Woody's smile didn't seem to go away.

"You like her, do you?"

"Wha, me? I... Look, Woody-"

"It's nothing to hide, Buzz. When we first came here and I had to save you guys, I saw you two still holding onto each other, even though we were out of that fire pit."

Buzz's eyes narrowed and looked at his feet, embarrassed to show his feelings so easily.

"Your feelings are nothing to be ashamed of! You've been giving her the puppy dog eyes ever since she was with us. You aren't the only one who's been wearing your heart on your sleeve. Whenever you're around, she's extra perky. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, Buzz."

Buzz turned away even more. He looked even worse than the time they were held by Sid. Ah, the memories...

Woody broke the silence again.

"What's holding you back?"

"It's just... she's so independent and free." The space ranger was finally talking in full, complete sentences. "Always speaking her mind, and... I love her for that, but... look at me. I'm stiffer than wood. I feel like I'm going to compress her with all that, and... you know how she is with confided spaces. If we were like that then... I'd just wouldn't be any good for her."

There was another period of prolonged silence. There. He said it. Buzz wasn't one for expressing feelings and emotions, but what he said now was a good chance to know why he was so hesitant around Jessie and his random bouts of gloomy moods.

Buzz felt Woody's hand on his shoulder.

"You're a toy. Not a prison cell. And I'm pretty sure she's well off and she can take care of herself if anything bad happened. Even if you were a cell, she'd find a way to break out, but she would still stick around. She's changed for the better since she met you. Your stiffness wasn't a bother, it helped her."

"Really...?" This was a big surprise for Buzz.

"Are you kidding me? Of course! Are you too dense to notice that? If you keep on confiding yourself at every window of opportunity you have at Jess, then you're never going to tell her how you truly feel."

A smile soon crept at Buzz's face. "You know, when I first met you, I found you annoying from time to time. I guess what changed my perspective on you was that... you always follow your heart, no matter how big the obstacles are. You don't think about the risk, you just go for it."

"If that was a compliment..." began Woody. "Thank you. It means a lot, Buzz."

"You're the one I have to thank, Woody. You've really helped me a lot throughout the years, but with Jess... Thank you."

"Anything for a friend..." He tipped his hat to the space toy, the smile still on his face.

A new song was playing on the loud speakers, and the door to the bathroom opened. A trail of female toys began to walk on to the dance floor. Loud cheers echoed throughout the room.

"Finally, the ladies are in the house!" cheered Stretch.

_"There you are, in a darkened room and you're all alone, looking out the window. Your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow. Here I stand in the shadows, in the shadows. Come to come, come to me...! Can't you see that...!" _

Through the thick crowd, Buzz noticed Jessie, but this time she looked different. Silver sparkles were on her clothes, hair and a little bit on her hat. Every time light from the disco ball was on her, the sparkles would glisten with brightness. He could feel that his face was a little bit warmer as he continued to look at her.

_"Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside! Time is precious and it's slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life! Nobody wants to be lonely, so why, why don't you let me love you?"_

"Good luck...!" winked Woody as he jogged over to Bo Peep.

The space ranger was brave enough to join the dance bundle on the floor, trying to get with the beat of the music. As he looked up from his shoes he saw no other than the redheaded cowgirl. A smile was on her face.

"Howdy, partner. Shall I have this dance?"

"Of... of course!" The toy managed to cough out, stunned by her buoyancy and beauty.

Jessie continued to dance to the beat, her enthusiasm and zeal surpassing everyone on the dance floor. Buzz tried to keep up with the music, but every time he glanced at Jessie, he couldn't help but feel his legs go wobbly. As the song went on, he felt his face go hotter and hotter as the song's lyrics sang their heartfelt passion.

_"I wanna feel you need me… ! Feel you need me! Just like the air you're breathing! Breathing, I need you here in my life… Don't walk away, don't walk away! Don't walk a way, don't walk away! No, no, no, no…! Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry... yeah, yeah!"_

At that point, Buzz thought he was going to die. It was too late to turn back. He and Jessie were already dancing. If he turned back now, there would be no chance of telling Jessie his true feelings for her. Thus, he kept on dancing on the dance floor with his pink flushed face.

As the colored lights shined around the room and beamed on Jessie, Buzz thought she'd never looked more beautiful with the shade of green.

_"Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside! Time is precious and it's slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life! Nobody wants to be lonely, so why, why don't you let me love you?"_

As the song began to die down, Jessie looked at Buzz and clasped his hands into hers. The smile on the cowgirl's face melted the space ranger. Jessie's lips were mouthing something, but the music was overbearing for Buzz to hear what she had to say.

**_"Hey, I'm going to go and request a song. Be right back...!"_**

"What?"

Jessie disappeared, but Buzz soon spotted her near the DJ stand with Stretch. She was whispering something into the octopus's ear. Soon the two women had smiles on their faces and Stretch reached for another CD and placed it in the CD player.

"Okay, people, how 'bout some slow dance time?" boomed Stretch.

Wild cheers sounded from the party goers.

"This song's espanol, so hope y'all amigos jam this tune!"

As the slow tune began to play it's Latino sounds, Buzz could feel his hips sway side to side. Ever since they moved into Bonnie's house, Jessie would play Latino music around him whenever she had the chance. He didn't know exactly why he did strange actions whenever Latino music was on.

Jessie was in front of him, taking in his arms and hands into a ballroom dance position. The sudden move to the stance shook Buzz, but as they continued to dance on the awkwardness went away from his nerves. The cowgirl rested her head on his shoulder, taking in the sooth sounds of the music.

_"Hay en mi corazon una inquietud. Hoy te veo tan distante. Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor. De repente tu cambiaste. Hoy insegura estoy. El estar sin ti, se que me hara sufrir. _

_Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente. Yo me quede sin saber que hacer. Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien. Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar. _

_Que fue el beso del final…"_

Then Jessie broke the silence.

"What do the words mean…? Can you still understand?"

_'Still understand...' _A puzzled Buzz mused, but surprisingly most of the words in the song lyrics were recognizable to his ears.

"I'll... I'll try to translate." Could he even speak in complete sentences around her? She made him feel so warm and nervous and the same time.

"The first part goes... 'There is a restlessness in my heart'," began the space toy. "'Today you look so distant. There is something that keeps me from your love... Suddenly you changed. Today I'm insecure. To be without you, I know I will suffer.'"

He could feel his heartbeat go at a hundred kilometers per hour as he spoke the translation of the tender lyrics to Jessie.

"'Last night I felt, you kissed me different and I did not know what to do. I know you and I know something is wrong. Come, tell me the truth, I do not imagine. That was the last kiss...'"

There was a pause between the two. He could feel Jessie's arms squeezing him gently.

"They're beautiful lyrics, aren't they?" asked Jessie, smiling with enthusiasm.

"Uh... yeah, I... I guess so."

"This is a beautiful song..."

_"Que fue el beso del final..."_

Once the song finished, it went into another slow tuned song. Violins harmonized and a powerful, but sweet voice began to sing.

_"At last, my love has come along...! My lonely days are over. And life is like a song! Oh, yeah, at last... The skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clovers the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to rest my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known! Oh, yeah, you smiled, you smiled... Oh, and then the spell was cast! And here we are in heaven. For you are mine... at last!"_

Once the song was over, Buzz could feel Jessie grabbing his hand and they both ran out into the hall. Mischievous giggles sounded from the cowgirl.

"Where are we going...?" He could feel a small smile coming on his face.

Soon, they were on a swing at the playground, gazing at the moon with awe. It was a full moon tonight, and Buzz was mesmerized by it's radiance and light.

"You like the moon?" asked Jessie.

"Like? I _love_ the moon!" grinned Buzz. "I always wanted to go there for as long as I can remember, but that was before I realized that I was a..."

A frown soon came on his face, his arms lowering to his legs.

"You were a what? Tell me, Buzz, what is it?"

"Toy. That was before I realized that I was a toy." He'd be too embarrassed if Jessie knew of his deluded personality before he met her.

After a moment of musing, Jessie said, "we could still go there."

Buzz looked puzzled at Jessie. "How?"

Jessie looked around the playground, her eyes staring sharply like a hawk. Soon, her eyes were wide open and a big smile was on her face. She pointed to a spaceship shaped playhouse structure.

"Over there!"

They were space ranger and copilot, conquering evil and saving the galaxy from harm and injustice! With Jessie's fiery passion, she made everything seem more alive and real.

"Fire, fire fire! Pwe, pwe, pwe! ... BOOM! Woowheeeeee! We saved the Andromeda Quadrant!" breathed Jessie, collapsing from near exhaustion.

"We did it, partner...!" chuckled Buzz.

Jessie got up and placed her hands behind her on the ledge underneath her for support. The stars shown brightly in the night sky. Suddenly their eyes locked on. The two looked at each other intently. Buzz's cheeks flushed redder every minute.

"Um, Jessie, I... There's something I need to tell you. Uh... ever... ever since you joined us, the... the first time I saw you, I... I, I-"

A teasing smile was on the redhead's face as he continued to stutter. She leaned over to the space ranger.

"You silly space toy..."

As he felt his eyes close, he realized his feelings he felt for so long were finally returned.

**_"And then the spell was cast... and here we are in heaven, for you are mine... at last!"_**


End file.
